claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Agatha
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name transliterates from "Agatha," deriving from the Greek αγαθος agathos (good). St. Agatha is a 3rd century saint, usually depicted in Renaissance paintings as being tortured, naked or carrying her excised breasts on a platter. The Claymore character appears as a demonic inversion of historic saint. Appearance 'Human' Naked human form only an extension of hair-like tentacles, which attach atop a crustacean body.Claymore 14, Scene 76, p. 90 'Awakened' Unique to other awakened beings, Agatha's true awakened form appears little changed from her original human form, though her true form remains hidden (first within a massive crab-like form, and later a smaller humanoid-form).Claymore 14, Scene 75, pp. 42–43 Personality Self-assured. Blase indifference to suffering she causes. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 2—Agatha's number—is often viewed as the number of evil and misfortune. Compare to Priscilla. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Displays the usual shapeshifting of awakened beings. Agatha shifts her vital core about the awakened body, avoiding damage when attacked. Uses a human form as a decoy. In this, Agatha resembles the Tapeworm awakened. History Early life unknown. 'Mystery in Rabona' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape the city guards, takes them to a guardhouse in a cemetery. Inside is Galk's office. Galk says locals have been disappearing and suspects a Yoma. On Clarice's questioning, Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town. Elsewhere in the city, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving a neighborhood church. She turns to say farewell to Father Mohr as welll. Clarice and Miata have arrived as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 73, pp. 22–25 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma power, tricking Organization to send execution party. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead.Claymore 14, Scene 75, p. 63 But Clarice and Miata ignore Agatha and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 75, p. 66 Gerke leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea frees Sid and throws him to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 76, p. 82 When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded. Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 77, p. 123 'Surprise visitors' Clare and the Ghosts suddenly appear in town.Claymore 14, Scene 77, pp. 125–126 They immobilize Agatha by severing her legs. Tabitha uses her Yoma Energy sensing to follow Agatha's vital c as it moves about the false body, then instructs her comrades as to where to strike. Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into a giant mummy—similar to the manga version of HildaClaymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 162—with tape-like tentacles.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 20–29 As the Ghosts whittle down this second false body, Agatha escapes in her true human form. She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quicksword to kill Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 36–37 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being